Futora City of Song
by TrueAngelOfMusic
Summary: Set in the modern day, Christine Daae finds herself transported back in time to Paris, where she becomes the object of the Phantom's desires...
1. A Silver Mask

Futora - City of Song

Chapter One - A Silver Mask

"Thank you so much Mr. Levine!" Exclaimed Christine,

"I can't wait to try it on! I honestly can't thank you enough for letting me have it at a discount!"

Mr. Levine smiled over his spectacles at her. An elderly man, he had little hair left, but what was there was white. He had a friendly face, wrinkled and well worn. He was the owner of the Antique Jewelry shop that was on the road that led to Christine's school.

"I've seen you staring at that necklace for the past two months! It's the least I can do, especially for a friend," He said. He finished wrapping a black box, and handed it to Christine. "All yours," He said with a smile.

"Thanks again, Mr. Levine! Bye!" Christine called, nursing the box.

"Goodbye dear," Mr. Levine replied, turning back to his work-shop. Christine left his shop and half ran home. Christine was an average teenager, in the sixth form and a very well known girl. Her shoulder length chocolate brown curls bounced about her shoulders as she ran, her deep brown eyes glittered with excitement that rushed through her.

She clattered into her house, and shouted,

"Louisa, I'm home!" Before dashing up the stairs to her bedroom. She dumped her school stuff and took out the box that contained her new necklace. She opened the box and carefully pulled out the necklace. It was a delicate silver chain, with tiny diamante drops hanging from it. And, in the center, was a mask made from silver, studded with diamantes. It was beautiful. Christine went to her mirror and put it around her neck. It was so beautiful. She felt like a Princess!

Christine imagined being in a fine ball gown, with her long dark hair in a graceful knot, also studded with diamantes, and this hanging from her neck to complete the look. She sighed happily. Christine could only stare at her refection. She sat back on her bed and took off the necklace. Louisa came in at that moment, and sat beside Christine. Louisa was Christine's aunt, quite small in size and with wiry blonde hair. She was the sister of Christine's mother, and had the same colour eyes and shaped face.

"Bought it then, I see," She said eyeing the necklace still in Christine's hand. "It is lovely though, and it suits you." Louisa commented. Christine nodded.

"Thank you," She managed to say. Louisa knew not to push for conversation.

"Tea will be ready in a while, ok?" She asked Christine. Christine nodded,

"Ok." Louisa stood and left her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The ballet girls were all lined up, and the Chorus was ready to begin. In fact, everyone was ready to start rehearsing. But not La Carlotta. She was having...well...a fit pretty much.

"NON! I cannotta sing, I will notta sing! Not for all Paris!" She shrieked. Carlotta touched her hair dramatically. "Zat is ze second time zis has 'appened zis year!"

"But, Signora! Please understand, we can not help this..." gabbled one of the two managers, Monsieur Andre. He was a rather short individual, and he always had a nervous look about him. His graying hair covered most of his head, but his face was deeply lined with the tell tale lines of his own business. He was growing ever more exasperated.

"Bah!" Huffed Carlotta and she turned on her heel and shouted for her entourage to follow. With that, she swept out of the Opera House. The other manager, Monsieur Firmin turned to a stressed looking conductor.

"Monsieur Reyer, is there an understudy for this role?"

"UNDERSTUDY!" The conductor cried, "Understudy? There is no Understudy for La Carlotta!" The managers turned to each other.

"Good grief, we shall have to cancel..." muttered Andre. Firmin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Being the taller of the two, he was the decision maker. His youthful black hair and plush moustache, plus his extravagant taste in clothing, made him appear confident and successful. But really he was just like Andre. He and Andre then walked to their office, to try and figure out what to do next.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine had rushed tea, and gone upstairs again, leaving Louisa to clean up and then crawl back into her office. Once Christine was alone in her room, she lay on her bed and took out the photo of her parents that she kept under her bed.

She had hardly known them. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father; she had had a little time with him. He too died, only a few days after her fourth birthday. Christine fingered the photo. The faces smiled back, but Christine felt like they were strangers. Her father and she had been very close, but she barely remembered him. He was just a face…a name. Louisa and her husband were her family now. She never called them Mum or Dad though. A tear rolled down her cheek. She felt so alone. She brushed the tear away and sniffed.

_'Get a grip'_ She told herself,_ 'you can't change anything, what is, will always be...'_

Christine sighed and heaved herself off her bed. It was getting late, so she put on her pajamas and slipped into bed. It took her an age to get to sleep; even then, she was still restless. She got up again and put the silver necklace on. She lay back down again, and stroked the mask. It soothed her instantly and she began to unwind. _'I wonder where it came from..._'she thought, as she fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. A New World

Chapter Two - A New World

Madame Giry bolted upright. It had been a long time since she had sensed another Futora's presence. Whoever it was, they were close-by.

"I hope whoever is here can sing...perhaps that is why they are here..." She said to herself as she dressed. Antoinette or Madame Giry, was a ballerina and the head and dance mistress of the Corps de Ballet in the Opera Populaire. She was a tall, thin and quite old, past her prime would be the politest way to say it. Still she looked fairly young, considering. Her brown and gray hair was always swept back into a tight bun or plait, severely pinned to her scalp.

Silently she slipped from her room and into the Ballet Dormitories. It was still very early in the morning. She walked along the girl's beds, checking they were all safe. Yes, there was Meg, her only daughter and child, with all the others, safely tucked up fast asleep. She turned to leave when she spotted a girl in a bed usually empty. This girl had long dark hair in soft waves and was dressed in very unusual clothing. She looked around 16.

"So this is our new Futori," Whispered Madame Giry, and she shook the girl awake.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine bolted upright. She had been woken by a middle aged woman she'd never seen before.

_'This has got to be a dream'_ she thought as she took in her surroundings.

She appeared to be in some sort of dormitory, with other girls her age and older. They were all fast asleep. Christine looked around her. There was little light; she guessed it was still early morning.

"Come with me," Said the woman, taking Christine's hand and leading her away. She was taken through many corridors and passages till they finally reached a door with _'Madame Giry'_ written on it. It woman unlocked the door and went inside. She gestured for Christine to sit on one of the many chairs in the room. The woman took up a chair opposite Christine.

"My dear, I know you must have a lot of questions to ask, but please let me speak first. Then I'll answer any questions you might still have." The woman said briskly. Christine opened her mouth to say something, but thought the better of it, and shut it again. "My name," The woman continued, "Is Madame Giry. I am the Ballet Mistress in this, the Opera Populaire in Paris. You have been chosen to become part of the brotherhood of the Futora. We are able, with the help of a talisman, to travel between times. Your time, and my time, 1870. You are only chosen however, if you are either, unhappy in your time, or are needed for a certain job in the time you go to. But, no one ever knows what that job will be till it's been done." Madame Giry finished.

She tilted her head, "Any questions?" She asked.

Christine was speechless. At first she had thought it all a dream, the little things were too immaculate for a dream. Like the fact she was still in her modern pajamas and she that was still wearing the necklace. She also had the most peculiar feeling someone was watching her. Christine gulped and found her mouth was dry.

"So I'm a time traveler, with a mission?" She managed to croak.

Madame nodded,

"After a fashion, yes" She said. "You'll need to visit more often to understand more. It can be quite overwhelming." Christine could only nod. She felt extremely numb, and her mind was a whirl of thoughts. Half of her didn't believe a word this woman said, but the other half did for some odd reason. Madame Giry interrupted her thoughts,

"My dear, I still don't know your name." She said. Christine broke from her trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Christine. Christine Daae."

"Miss Daae then," Madame said standing up. "I am the only other Futori in Paris, but there are many others spread over France." She picked up a practice dress and some Ballet shoes. "Now, you do dance, do you not?" She asked.

"I've done Ballet since I was three, if that's what you mean," Replied Christine eyeing the dress.

"Very well then, you shall become the newest member of the Corps de Ballet. Also, you may be required to sing in the Chorus" Madame Giry told Christine. She pulled out a dressing screen and handed the practice dress to Christine. She took hold of Christine's arm gently, "But Christine," She said, suddenly serious, "There are some who would use your secrets for evil. Swear to me, never tell anyone of this."

"I'd never do such a thing, but I do swear to you not to." Christine said. She went behind the screen and began to dress. She popped her head round the screen, slightly pink in her cheeks. "You couldn't give me a hand please? I'm having trouble with this corset..." She said.

Madame Giry chuckled, then came and helped Christine. Once the corset was done, Madame Giry left Christine to finish dressing. As Christine finished tying her Ballet shoes, she returned.

"Now, we rehearse!" cried Madame Giry with a clap. Christine had then been taken back to the Dormitory, where she had been introduced to everyone as Christine Daae, a new Ballet girl.

"So you're to be one of us then?" asked Meg, Madame Giry's daughter. She was slight and blonde haired, with light blue eyes and a youthful face. She looked nothing like Madame Giry, but it had been said she looked the splitting image of her late father.

"I guess so," Replied Christine. Meg quickly became Christine's best friend. She was so full of life, and easy to talk to. As they talked about all manner of things, Meg continued,

"We are in the middle of rehearsing for Hannibal. You're to be a slave girl like me." She explained.

"Right," Christine said. She could only seem to give short, simple answers.

By now, the girls were moving out of the Dormitory and through all the corridors and passages.

"We must hurry," Meg said, "Everyone else will be waiting for us!" Christine and Meg scuttled forwards, hurrying as fast as possible. Overhead, flymen and stage hands were organizing backdrops and pulleys. Either side of them, more people were scurrying around, making props, painting masks, finishing costumes. Christine even thought she heard an orchestra tuning up. It was hard to tell, there was so much other noise. The whole place was alive with activity.

_'I've never seen so many people in one place before..._'thought Christine as she narrowly avoided getting trampled on.

Only a few moment's later, the girls had arrived on a grand stage. Christine stopped in her tracks. They were in a grand theatre, all gold statues and plush red velvet seats. Towering majestically, high above them all, was a huge, glittering, crystal chandelier. It was all Christine could do to stop herself gawping like a fish. Meg dragged her to one side as another party of people arrived and took up their places center-stage.

"It's the Chorus's turn first," Meg said sympathetically, "Didn't Maman tell you?" Christine shook her head. Suddenly the orchestra struck up, and the Chorus began to sing...

_"Think of me, _

_Think of me fondly..."_

"No, no, NO!" Shouted a white haired conductor. "We shall never find a replacement at this rate!" He said to another man, this one, with dark hair.

"I want you to keep trying," The man replied, "We must have someone..." Meg nudged her.

"That's Monsieur Reyer," She whispered, pointing to the conductor, "And that," She said, "Is Monsieur Firmin, one of our new managers." Christine took all this in, but she was still awe-struck by the sheer size of this place. The conductor ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"Let us try ONCE more then..." He began.

_"Let's not..."_ said a booming voice. A menacing, half crazed laugh followed.

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" cried Meg, clutching Christine. The laughter slowly died, but general unease remained. Not to be put off, Monsieur Reyer struck up the orchestra, and the Chorus restarted the song.

"What was that?" Whispered Christine, shaken by the experience.

"That," Meg began dramatically, "Was the Opera Ghost. He haunts this Opera Populaire and has plans to ruin everything! He has already tried to ruin the Gala. That's why the Chorus is practicing now, to cover for La Carlotta, our last Soprano, who stormed off after the Phantom dropped a piece of scenery on her!" Meg finished.

"I'll let you in on something then Meg," Christine began, glancing around her at the others, "Ever since I came here, I've been feeling like someone's watching me. Do you?" Meg could only stare at her.

"Maybe He has plans for you, but He is always watching everyone." She whispered, pointing to a seat in Box 5. Christine followed her finger and looked at the Box. A shiver tingled down her spine.

"Does he sit there?" She asked Meg. But Meg could only nod, as the Chorus had finished and it was now their cue. They were ushered on stage and Madame Giry swept in front of them all and banged her cane for quiet. She the proceeded to teach them all the slave girls dance.

All the while, Christine still couldn't get it out of her head that she was being watched. Was it the Phantom? Maybe it was because she was a new girl, and her looks were unusual. She had fair unblemished skin and very dark hair, which usually hung loose in soft curls about her shoulders, but it was now done up in a knot, to keep it from her eyes while she was dancing. She had already got many a look from the male members of the Chorus because of the unusualness of her appearance. Everyone else was olive skinned, with dark hair.

"Christine!" Madame Giry's voice cut through her thoughts, "Concentrate girl! You're out of step!" Christine rocketed back to Earth. She was four beats behind everyone else. Meg was waving madly at her.

"Move here!" She mouthed. Christine danced over to her, and continued with the rest of the dance. It was an easy dance, yet the overall look was very complicated. By the end of it, Christine was out of breath. It was beginning to get dark outside, as Meg took Christine back to the Dormitories.

"I must go back after this, they need me in the Chorus. But you need to sleep. New people always find it hard to sleep on their first night." Meg explained. "Goodnight Christine!" She said.

"Thank you Meg, goodnight to you too." Christine replied.

Meg bobbed a curtsey and left her alone. Christine slipped behind a screen and changed into her night clothes. She took her necklace out, for she had had to put it some where safe, she couldn't have worn it while dancing, and put that on too. Only a moment later, Madame Giry entered.

"You did very well today," She began, "But now, you must Futorate back to your time."

"How? I don't even know how I got here in the first place!" Christine cried. Madame Giry shook her head,

"You must fall asleep wearing, or holding your talisman. When you next wake up, you'll be back in your own time." She explained. Christine sighed.

"Thank you Madame, for everything." Christine said quietly. Madame Giry bowed her head, and swept out of the room. Christine was left alone. She lay on her bed, and closed her eyes.

"You dance...but you also sing..." whispered a haunting voice. Christine sat up. "You are an Angel of Music...Come to me, Angel of Music..." cooed the voice.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." Christine whispered, shivering.

"Don't fear...I am your Angel of Music, I will watch over you. And I'll always be there singing songs in your head..." The voice echoed then died.

Christine was shaken. But, the voice was soft, and deep. It was musical too. Christine was drawn to her 'Angel' like a moth to the flame.

_"I'll always be there, singing songs in your head..."_ The voice whispered again. Christine lay down again, soothed by this voice. It began to sing to her, softly, deep, full of emotion. She closed her eyes and fell again into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Return

Chapter Three – Return

School the next day had been a waste of time. Christine had walked around as if in a trance. In Math, she was asked a question, but she didn't reply. The reason? Her mind was still reeling from her trip back in time to 1870's Paris. She was also thinking about her mission. What was it? She still had no clue. She was definitely going back tonight. When she got home she made her excuses to Louisa, what with it being a Friday, Christine said she wanted an early night and probably a sleep in too.

"Good idea, what with all your exams coming up." Louisa had replied. With that done, Christine had again rushed dinner and headed straight to her room. She changed into her pajamas and put the necklace on. At first she had troubling thoughts. Was this Phantom dangerous? What did he want? Was he part of her mission? Christine lay down and began to trace the outline of the mask. Its silver coolness against her throat eased her mind and within seconds sleep claimed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Phantom paced his Lair. His new 'pupil' was indeed a pretty little thing, only a few years younger than himself. He had been watching her, as he always did when there was a new person. But he had been watching her dance and he could see that she was really a singer. She had put every emotion from the music into her steps and she had been listening carefully. He knew this girl's very soul was with the music. Much unlike her friend, the Phantom had noted. Meg was very much a dancer, like her mother. Every move was alive with every fibre of her body and being.

The Phantom had a talent for spotting a person's true potential. He himself put every emotion into his music, and for that his music was almost unearthly. He would be at today's rehearsals, of course. Dressed as always, in his finery. For one who was a ghost, or so it was said, he had a surprisingly good taste in clothes. Black tails and breeches, with a dark crimson cravat. As a final touch, a black cape, lined with white silk. It sat on his shoulders, with a wonderful wide collar. "We shall see who the new Soprano is" He said. And with a swish of his cape, he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine woke silently. The room was empty,

_"All gone for breakfast, probably..."_ Christine thought. She sat herself at one of the dressers and began to put her hair up in a knot. She began to sing the song she had heard the Chorus singing.

"_Think of me, _

_Think of me fondly, _

_When we said goodbye... _

_Remember me, _

_Once in a while, _

_Please promise me you'll try... _

_When you find, _

_That once again you long, _

_To take your heart back _

_And be free - _

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me..."_

She stopped and turned around. Christine had seen all the company gathered in the Dormitory from her mirror.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Meg asked, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"I've never had a lesson, so I guess it's just natural talent..." Christine said shrugging and standing.

"I think we have found our new Soprano!" Announced Monsieur Andre,

"Mam'selle, you shall sing tomorrow night!" Cried Firmin, almost elated.

The ballet girls applauded and Christine was swept away in a cloud of make-up artists and costume designers. It took no time for her costume to be made. They simply adjusted La Carlotta's, they were a similar size. Carlotta would not be happy but then again, she was not here anymore. However, make-up took a while longer. Because of the fairness of her skin, it was hard to find theatrical make-up that didn't make her look like a drag queen. When she was finally ready, she was back on stage, fully made-up. Her mind whirled again, so much had happened in so little time. She barely knew where she was. Her hands trembled and she bit her lip a little.

Monsieur Reyer handed her a sheet of music with the words to the songs on. Christine went through them in her mind. At a sharp tap from the conductor, all was silent. Christine was handed a prop that was supposed to be a severed head. The conductor cued her in, and Christine opened her mouth and began to sing the opening number.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Phantom was in Box 5. He had had a special one way glass put in, which let him look out, but none else look in. As he gazed through this glass, he let himself bask in the emotion that was coming from this girl's mouth. His heart beat in perfect time with the deep throbbing of the orchestra.

_'I was right, she sings like an angel..._' He thought. He closed his eyes and let himself be taken away by the music. Then, it was all over and the Phantom opened his eyes. Meg was stood with the girl.

"That was wonderful Christine!" She was saying, smiling and leading her away.

"Christine," Repeated the Phantom, "Christine, is my Angel of Music..." He said. He stood suddenly and unlocked his Box. He left the Box, and locked it once more. Then, with a swish of his cape, he set off again towards his Lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Christine had begun to sing, and all through the rehearsal, she had felt eyes on her. Not just those of the rest of the cast, but those of another, who was unknown and unseen to her. And yet, her mind hadn't been troubled by this. Christine felt sure these eyes belonged to her Angel.

When the rehearsals were over, Christine Futorated back soon after. She slept soundly, she was extremely tired. Being awake and at school for a day, then doing another day in a different time. Madame Giry had explained the days in Paris were opposite to her days and nights. Her nights were their days, and her days were Parisian nights. This posed a problem about the Gala she was going to sing in tomorrow. But Madame Giry told her she would sort it out. So Christine let all her thoughts empty. She welcomed the rest and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Show Time!

Chapter Four – Show Time

Again the next day, Christine was in a trance. She was so occupied with tonight's Gala, the songs replaying in her head. She was most worried about forgetting her lines! After all, she was the lead female role. But Christine still had a niggling thought in her mind. Her Angel had not sung to her last night in Paris. Would he be there tonight? Excitement brewed in her heart. She couldn't wait.

Again, she had made her excuses to Louisa, and vanished to her room. She planned to stay a whole day in Paris, but make out to Louisa she was ill so she could stay another day, or night in Paris. Christine slipped the necklace over her head, and laid in darkness. Her mind was suddenly filled with her Angel's voice. The darkness reminded her of the way he never appeared to her, and the fact he was mysterious. Her soul soared at his voice, her heart longing to meet him. Christine stroked the mask on her necklace. Instantly, she was soothed, partly by the coldness of her mask, partly because of her Angel's song. Within moments, Christine was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She awoke and was back in Paris. Christine sighed happily. The smell of the oil paint and the sounds and sights of the theatre. A slight smile spread across her face. She sat back at her dressing table and began to tie up her hair.

"Christine...Christine..." Whispered a voice. Christine spun around.

"Angel...?" She whispered back.

After a moments pause came a reply, "Christine..." the voice whispered again. Christine's spine tingled. The voice died and the feeling of her being watched faded. She resumed pinning up her hair. Once she had finished that, she changed into her costume, ready for last rehearsals. Christine left the dormitory, and walked silently to the stage. So many visits, and Meg as her guide, had let her learn quickly the routes around the theatre, and knew most my heart.

When she arrived, the rest of the cast was there waiting. At the moment, it was the Ballet girls turn on stage. Meg was playing the lead slave girl and she was extremely good at it. She moved with so much emotion and every willing fibre of her body. A true dancer, like her mother. All too soon, their turn was over and it was Christine's cue to sing. She was rehearsing the aria in act 3. Christine took center stage and the scenery was arranged behind her. She waited till all was set, and at a tap from Monsieur Reyer, she began to sing. The old feeling of being watched came over her, and she looked to Box 5. There was, of course, no one there. Christine smiled to herself. Once rehearsals were over, Meg and Christine went back to the dormitory.

"I simply can't wait Christine!" Meg was saying, "I'm positively jumping with excitement!" Meg ran round the room in joy. Christine sat on her bed.

"Meg?" Christine ventured. "Meg, can I tell you something?" Christine bit her lip again and fiddled with the edging on her gown. Meg sensed the seriousness of the matter and came and sat next to Christine.

"What is it?" Meg asked, concerned.

"Well," Christine began, "You know about the Phantom? I think he is watching over me, like a guardian Angel." It felt a little silly to be saying it. Why would he be interested in her? What had she done? Still she went on,

"He sings to me when I'm sleeping… his voice is so, so soft..."She trailed off dreamily. Meg took hold of Christine's hand.

"Christine, are you sure he's this, Angel? Are you sure he's not dangerous? He has dropped a backdrop on someone!" She told Christine, looking worried.

"Don't worry Meg. If he is dangerous, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt me or you" She let go of Meg's hand and took her in a friendly embrace. The worry lines faded from Meg's face and her warm smile returned.

"That's ok then!" Meg chattered. "Come on, I can smell lunch!" She dragged Christine off her bed and into a large hall where they sat and ate their lunches of baguettes and light wine.

After lunch they went through the whole production of Hannibal, from beginning to end. At the end, all the other theatre staff applauded and the cast took mock bows. Then rehearsals were over and the cast were banished to their dressing rooms. Christine had been given the room for the leading lady, which was dominated be a huge gilt mirror at one end of the room. There was also a dresser, a dressing screen, another table and a bed. Madame Giry had warned of the sudden flood of flowers she may get once the show was over. She'd shaken this all off with a wave of the hand. She wasn't that good.

Christine sat before her dressing table and looked at her reflection. Her hair had been tied loosely so her soft waves of hair hung down her back. She felt like the Princess she had imagined herself being when she first bought her silver necklace. Her dresses in 1870's Paris were silk and full bodied. Low, sweeping necklines and lace were all the rage, so when she was not rehearsing, she wore these. But when rehearsals were on, it was her wide skirted ball gown, or her Hannibal's Mistress's frock. She loved both of her costumes. So colourful and such lush material. She imagined herself again as her Princess fantasy. She snapped back to earth and decided to catch up on some sleep; she'd missed a lot with her regular visits to Paris. She curled up on the bed and let her eyes close.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

All too soon it seemed, Christine was woken by Meg shaking her. She groaned and sat up.

"C'mon! We've got to get going, it's nearly time for the opening!" Meg squealed. Christine was rapidly not sleepy, Meg's excitement was infectious.

She hurried along the many corridors to the costume workshop, and slipped into her opening costume.

Suddenly it was time. Adrenaline flooded through Christine's veins. She shook from the excitement, her cheeks flushed. Christine took up her place center stage and accepted the prop that was the severed head. Meg crossed her fingers in the wings. She gestured at Christine,

"Break a leg!" She mouthed to her. "Thanks!" Christine whispered back, "Same to you!" Meg nodded her thanks and Christine turned back to the front. She took a deep breath and tried to get control over her excitement. She never got nervous before going on stage; it was all excitement till it was over. Christine gulped, and straightened her self as she heard the first notes from the orchestra. The curtains swept open, and she began to sing the opening number.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_"We never said,_

_Our love was evergreen, _

_Or as unchanging as the sea - _

_But please promise me, _

_That sometimes _

_You will think... _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... _

_Ah-a, ah-a, ah-a, ah... _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... _

_Ah-ah-ah... _

_Ah...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH _

_Of me!"_

Christine finished with a flourish. The audience erupted into applause, rising from their seats and throwing roses and other flowers to her. Christine grinned from ear to ear. Meg and the other ballet girls cheered and whooped in the wings. Christine looked at Box 5. No one was there, of course, but she could feel someone unseen watching her still. In her heart, she knew it was her Angel. She took a deep curtsy, and rose with a smile. She curtsied again and the curtains swept to a close. Christine was swept up in a flurry of congratulations and hugs and kisses from everyone. Madame Giry came to her.

"Come," was all she said.

Christine obediently followed her, having roses and flowers thrown at her from all sides. Madame Giry weaved them between the corridors and the other members of the cast and into the quiet of the ballet dormitories.

Madame Giry said, "Now you are a leading lady, you don't sleep here tonight. Gather your things and came quickly. The gentlemen often come backstage after a production." Christine nodded and began to gather her things. Once she was ready, Madame Giry led her into the Leading Ladies quarters, where Christine had prepared for the show earlier. Madame Giry unlocked the door and let them both in.

"You did very well, my dear," She said. She picked up a blood red rose tied with a black ribbon from the dresser. "He is pleased with you," She handed the rose to Christine, and Christine looked at Madame Giry. How did she know about her Angel? She looked back at the rose and slid her finger along the ribbon. When she looked back up, Madame Giry had gone. She looked around, but Madame Giry was no-where in sight. Christine sighed and laid the rose down on her dressing table. She took out some night clothes from her wardrobe and slipped behind her dressing screen. Madame Giry had assured her that it was safe to spend the night in Paris; she said Parisian nights stopped time in Christine's time. She slid on a lacy robe over her night clothes and stepped out from the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Phantom was astounded with his new pupil. He had stood in almost shock as she had brought forth all emotion, right from her soul, and sang. She had sung like an angel tonight. He must have her to help him make his music. She _was_ his music. He realized he had fallen in love with her, just from two meetings. It wasn't just from her beauty, as that is what she was. He wasn't quite sure what it was he needed from her. It was almost tearing him apart with the desire for her. He sighed and ran a hand through his ebony hair, his emerald eyes worried.

"Who could ever love me?" He asked himself, quietly. "She will learn to see the man behind this monster…" He muttered, touching the white mask that covered half his face. He shook it off a feeling that had crept over him, and stood up. He swept his cloak about him, and set off for his Lair. He would go to her tonight. He must have Christine!

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. The Music of the Night

Chapter Five – The Music of the Night

Christine was brushing her hair. It leapt around in curls that caught on the comb. She put the comb down and sighed. She surveyed her reflection in her small mirror, she looked pale, her hair tamed a little from the brush.

Christine rose from her dresser and headed for the door. Suddenly the candles in her room snuffed out. She stopped dead in her tracks. The feeling of someone watching her seeped into her head and she stood, rooted to the floor in terror. Christine's breath came in short gasps and she tried desperately to slow it as she turned towards the door. Her hand went for the handle and a deep, booming voice flooded through her just before she could touch it.

"Angel of Music! Come to me, Angel of music!" Christine knew the voice of her Angel. She turned round again to face her room and replied,

"_Angel I hear you, Speak – I listen,  
Stay by my side, guide me…_

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me,  
Enter at last, Master!"_

The Phantom sighed slightly from behind Christine's large mirror. Her voice was so pure, so heavenly... He regained his posture and continued, his voice reaching out to swell into the room,

"_Flattering child, you shall know me  
see why in shadow I hide…_

_Look at your face in the mirror,  
I am there, INSIDE!"_

The Phantom slid away the glass in the mirror and he appeared to materialize from no where to Christine. Her jaw dropped as she found new music coming into her head,

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian,  
Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of music, hide no longer,  
Come to me strange Angel…"_

She walked slowly towards the figure of the Phantom, trance like. She was barely aware she was moving at all. He offered his hand out to her. She took it without a second thought. Christine stepped through the mirror, entranced by her Angel.

"I am your Angel of Music..." The Phantom said, "Come to me Angel of Music…" Christine had reached the Phantom; A shiver went through the him.

_'At last'_ He thought, _'you're mine, sweet Christine...'_ He took a flaming torch from a bracket on the stone wall and began to lead Christine away to his Lair.

Christine walked behind the Phantom, her Angel. Who would have thought this Phantom of the Opera, whom everyone feared, was her guardian, her Angel? She was in a total trance. Christine felt she should say something, then, her mind filled with music and she knew what to sing.

"_In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came…  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name…_

_And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside my mind…"_

The Phantom lead her down a candle lit corridor and round a large spiral staircase. His cape flowed like a liquid shadow behind him, and he looked back at Christine. He opened his mouth, his full, sensitive lips, and sang back to her.

"_Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet…  
My power over you,  
Grows stronger yet…_

_And though you turn from me,  
To glance behind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside your mind…"_

He led Christine to a tall jet black horse, which she rode it till they reached a vast lake. A single gondola floated on it, decorated with fine silver scrolling along the edges. Christine's finders traced the designs as the Phantom helped Christine into the boat and began to skillfully scull them across. Christine's eyes took in everything around her with amazement. More words flooded into her mind.

"_Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear…  
I am the mask you wear…_

The Phantom cut in, turning back again,

_"It's me they hear..."_

They continued together, voiced melting in perfect harmony,

"_My spirit and your voice,  
In one combined,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside my mind…"_

As they glided round a curve, Christine could have sworn she heard voices chanting,

"He's there the Phantom of the Opera! Beware - The Phantom of the Opera!"

The voices echoed, but Christine saw not another soul. The caverns they were going through were eerie and glistened with damp from the lake. Every so often, a face loomed out of the shadows, a large Greek theatre mask or others faces like it. They became more and more extravagant and more and more ghostly. The Phantom continued to sing...

"_In all your fantasies,  
You always knew…  
That man and mystery,"_

Christine cut into his song,

_"We're both in you..."_

They continued together again...

"_And in this labyrinth,  
Where night is blind…  
The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
Inside my mind…"_

They entered a large cave, the gate in front of them rose up, and the Phantom sculled under. Candelabra's rose from the waters of the lake and surrounded the cave.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" coaxed the Phantom. Christine began to vocalize strangely, as she did so, her song became more and more extravagant, and she sang higher and higher. She began to come to the limit of her voice.

"Sing for me..." The Phantom cooed. "Sing! My Angel..." He said. Christine gave it everything, she rose past her highest note and they finally docked. She finished her song, and the last traces of the note echoed round the cave. The Phantom stepped out of the boat and took off his cape with a twirl. He walked towards Christine and began to sing again, this time softer, almost a whisper.

_"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation…  
Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination,  
Silently the senses, abandon their defenses…"_

He took Christine's hand and led her deeper into his Lair. As they walked, Christine saw a model of the stage, complete with a doll of her and the rest of the cast. She turned back to face the Phantom...

_"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor,  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender,  
Turn your face away,  
From the garish light of day…  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light...  
And listen to the Music of the Night..."_

He let Christine's hand drop from his, and he darted away up a flight of steps towards a huge Organ, around it scrolls of paper with notes, drawings and strange sculptures.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before,  
Close your eyes let you spirit start to soar...  
And you'll live as you've never lived before... "_

The Phantom returned to Christine and took her hand again. He walked with her to an open space surrounded by many candles. He brought his face closer to hers, they were so close, they could feel one another's breath.

_"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you,  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness that you know, you cannot fight…  
The darkness of the Music of the Night."_

Again he left Christine's side, and walked behind a curtain of yet more candles. Christine walked with him, on the other side of the curtain. Shadows flickered across his face and they drew Christine ever deeper into her trance.

_"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world,  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before,  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then... can you belong to me..."_

The Phantom reached for Christine's face, and cupped his gloved hands round her chin. He slid his hands around her waist and turned Christine round.

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication... "_

The Phantom took Christine's hand, still her back was to him, and put it to his unmasked side. He made her stroke his face, and she turned to face him.

_"Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation…  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,  
to the power of the music that I write...  
The power of the Music of the Night..."_

He led Christine to a curtained alcove, where he pulled back the curtain to reveal a perfect wax impression of Christine. The real Christine could only stand and stare at it. Overcome with confusion and shock, she fainted gracefully. The Phantom caught her in his arms and he walked over to a bed, covered in gold, and shaped like a swan. It had red silk lining and velvet bed sheets. He laid her down in the bed, and stroked one finger along Christine's jaw-line.

_"You alone can make my song take flight...  
Help me make the Music of the Night..."_

The Phantom stepped back, fighting his urge to cover her perfect lips with his. He pulled a black lace curtain over the bed and paused a few seconds to gaze upon the sleeping Christine. Finally, he turned back and walked towards his organ. Christine had felt his fingers on her jaw-line and a shiver had tingled down her spine. She watched the Phantom walk away, and then let her hand go to her throat. The necklace! It wasn't there! Her body tensed in shock. She had left it in her dressing room. Was it safe? Her mind whirled with worry. But her body was too weak to worry, and she fell into a deep sleep...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Giry felt a stir in time. _'Oh no, God help me, no..._'She thought, fearing the worst, _'Erik, no...NO!'_

Madame raced down the corridor, skirts flying wildly behind her. If he had taken her, Christine couldn't go back. Time only stopped for a while, just long enough for the performance, and a little extra. She hurried past the Opera Populaire's foyer, and out into the cool night air. A sharp turn right and she cam to an iron window frame, which she opened with a tiny key, and climbed inside. Before her lay a small chapel, which in turn led to the spiral staircase the Phantom had led Christine down. Madame Giry slowed her pace and descended the stairs. She turned to her left and slipped through a by-passage which over-ran the underground lake. She finally arrived in the Phantoms Lair. Madame Giry looked about her, and found Christine lying asleep in a swan shaped bed. Another look around, showed her the Phantom's position at his organ. He was playing, a deep, sad, soulful tune. She approached him silently. The Phantom sensed her arrival and ceased to play. He turned round, and spoke to Madame Giry,

"Bonjour Madame," He said softly, "What brings you here?" Madame Giry shot him a dangerous look.

"You know very well what brings me here Erik!" She snapped. "Do you know this girl is like me? A Futora. She could be stranded here if she doesn't return soon!" Erik stood up sharply.

"Truly?" He asked striding towards the bed. He raised the curtain.

"Yes Erik, you must let her go. For now, but she will be back." Madame Giry went to stand beside the Phantom.

"I wish you wouldn't call me Erik," Muttered the Phantom, "It opens old wounds..." Madame Giry put a warm hand on his shoulder,

"But it is your name, none the less," She replied. Erik sighed deeply. He stroked a finger once more along Christine's hairline.

"Goodnight then, my Angel of Music..." He whispered. Madame Giry took out Christine's silver necklace and slipped it into the sleeping girl's hand. Erik stared at the mask for a second; it was an uncanny resemblance to his own. Then he and Madame Giry stepped back as Christine turned translucent and then vanished completely. Madame Giry's hand returned to Erik's shoulder.

"Don't fret" Was all she said.

"But I love her..." The words were a whisper from Erik's lips.

"I know" Replied Madame Giry solemnly. She turned and left Erik to stare at his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Stranger Than I Dreamt It

Chapter Six – Stranger Than I Dreamt It

Christine woke with a start. Louisa was stood over her with a worried expression on her face.

"I was getting worried!" She said, "I've been trying to wake you for over half and hour!" Christine sat up in her bed. "I know you wanted a lay in, but half past 12 was pushing it…" Louisa stopped mid-flow. The worry was still on her face.

"Sorry," Christine mumbled, "It was a very good dream; I didn't want it to end..." Christine looked up at Louisa, who now had her hands on her hips.

"Well, sorry to wake you from your dream, but I thought you might fancy some lunch." She brought forward a tray of sandwiches. Christine took three greedily, she had forgotten how hungry she was.

"Fanks" She said to Louisa, mouth full. Louisa just smiled, the worry now gone from her eyes. She left silently and Christine polished off two more sandwiches. She showered and dressed, then sat again at her dressing table holding the necklace. She stroked the mask, and suddenly her mind filled with the voice of the Phantom. She shut her eyes and saw him, in the shadows, his white mask covering half his face. He was stood by a glassy lake, with a boat upon it. Candles rose from the waters and cast a little light into his dark world. The Phantom went to sit at his organ, and she silently followed. He began to play, and Christine found herself being brought, closer and quicker than she meant, towards him. Her fingers reached out, and she caressed his mask. Her fingers strayed towards the edge and she pulled it off. He spun round and she saw why he wore this mask. His face, so distorted. All down the right side of his face, his skin had natural boils and blisters that bubbled and twisted together, making his face seem grotesque. His eyes bore into her, and she saw so much sadness in them. And she looked deeper; his eyes were filled with adoration, for her. Christine opened her eyes.

_'Strange...'_ She thought, this echoed her dream, but she had not seen the Phantom's face in her dream. She hastily put the necklace away and went downstairs to do some much needed homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She went back to Paris again that night. She rose from her bed in her leading lady's chambers and dressed. Christine then went to find Madame Giry.

"Ah, welcome back my dear," Madame Giry said, when Christine entered her room. "I trust you had no trouble getting home?" Christine sat on a plush chair.

"Well, it was half past 12 when I woke up," Christine began, "And Louisa had been trying to wake me for nearly half an hour." She folded her arms, "But other than that, no such problems" Madame Giry was also now seated across from her.

"About the time change, Christine, when you vanished, you were away for quite a while. Time only stops for a little while, a few hours at most. You over-ran your time and times moved forwards. I came to you as soon as possible though, to restore you to your time." She crossed her ankles and hands. Her face now somber. "I must warn you, if ever that happens again, and you stay for too long, you may not be able to return again to your time. You would have transferred into our time forever." She finished. Christine's heart beat faster.

"I'd be here forever?" She asked quietly. Madame Giry nodded. She turned for a moment to her dressing table, and repapered with a note in one hand.

"My dear, could you please take this to the Managers office? I'm planning the next ballet..." Christine took the note. It was rough, creamy paper, bearing a skull in blood red wax as a seal. She looked at Madame Giry. "Of course," Christine replied and she left. She walked along the many winding corridors and arrived in the main Foyer. Christine spotted the managers office and began to stride towards it. In that moment, Monsieur Andre burst out of the door.

"Ah, Mam'selle Daae! Quite a night last night! I must congratulate you!" He said, and kissed Christine's hand. She blushed,

"Oh merci Monsieur! But, I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost..." She held out the note, and Andre snatched it away and tore it open. His smile vanished and his hand began to shake as he held the note.

"I'll be going then..." Christine murmured and she slipped out of the office again. She turned and made her way back to the ballet dormitories.

"Where were you last night?" Meg asked, when Christine came through the door, "Everyone wanted to speak to you, but Maman said you were asleep..." She trailed off. "Christine?" Christine looked up sharply.

"Sorry, yes, I was very tired...I'm sorry" She replied. Meg stood and led Christine to the dressing tables. Then she sat Christine down and began to put up her hair. "It does not matter, but you were amazing last night. Who is your great tutor?" She asked. Christine gazed at Meg through the mirror, a glaze in her eyes.

"I don't know his name..." She said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Meg had finished putting up Christine's hair, they went to change into their practice dresses. The atmosphere in the ballet dormitories was electric. A new play was about to be announced, new dances and songs to be learnt. Meg chattered on endlessly, only stopping for breath, Christine glad of the company. Madame Giry swept in elegantly, but with a very serious expression on her face. The room went deadly quiet.

"Come with me to the stage girls." Was all she said, each word cutting the silence like a knife. The girls all filed out in silence. What was going on? Meg and Christine looked at each other. Many other girls were doing the same. Finally they all arrived on the main stage. The chorus was there too, as were all the other members of the cast. Flymen and prop managers all looked on in stunned silence above and around them. The Managers took center stage and began to talk.

"As you may know, our Prima Donna, Carlotta returned to us last night. She will be taking the lead in our new production, Il Muto." Firmin announced, he produced a list from his pocket. "Miss Daae will be playing the Pageboy, Meg Giry the maid..." He carried on reading till everyone had a part. Andre then took over. "We received a letter from the Opera Ghost this morning," He said. A wave of nervous chatter ran round the room. Madame Giry silenced it with a severe glare.

"However, we will not be paying any attention to his demands; he does not recognize a star when he hears one. And he is clearly quite insane." He finished. Firmin tilted his head at Andre in a mock salute,

"Well said old boy! Now, if everyone is ready, I think we had better begin rehearsing!" Firmin rubbed his hands in glee then he and Andre retired to their office. The cast remained onstage, still deathly quiet.

"So..." boomed a voice, "It is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" The Ballet Girls twittered and twirled in fear. The voice soon faded and general unease remained. Madame Giry broke the spell.

"GIRLS!" She cried, "Put on your Pointe shoes! We rehearse NOW!" The girls regained their composure, and ran to do as they were told. The flymen returned to their work, and the cast went to collect their scripts. Soon the Opera Populaire was alive with activity again, the notes soon forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seated in his usual seat, Erik watched the rehearsal in silence. They had gone against his wishes again...and he never went against his word. If he said a disaster would happen, it would. He stood up and leaned against the balconies railing. Miss Daae was in her costume, Carlotta prancing about in an overly large pink dress. He snarled quietly to himself, his handsome features that weren't covered by the mask twisted into a scowl. How he hated the Prima Donna's voice. So harsh when compared to Miss Daae's soft, angelic vocals. He sighed just remembering. Erik snapped back to Earth.

_'I must ready myself,_' He thought, _'Disasters can be hard to plan...' _Striding off towards his Lair, his genius in his mind at work already.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine decided to have a few days not going to Paris after her last visit. She was growing enormous bags under her eyes and Madame Giry had said to rest before the show.

A few days into her break, Louisa came into Christine's room.

"Christine?" She began cautiously, "Christine, I'm getting worried about you. You teachers have been saying you don't seem to be...to be...well, to be quite all there. If you know what I mean..." She trailed off. Christine looked up.

"They are saying I'm not concentrating then." Christine replied tartly. Louisa wrung her hands,

"Yes...in other words. I've been noticing it too. You don't talk anymore. You don't have friends over. Are you sure you're ok?" Louisa said. Christine stood and put an arm around Louisa's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, I haven't been getting much sleep," Christine said softly. _'It's partly true...'_ She thought. "My friends have told me some things about getting a good nights sleep, so I'm trying them out tonight. I'm sorry Louisa. I promise to try..."Christine finished and gave Louisa a hug. Worry was still etched on Louisa's face, but not as deep.

"All right then, I'll be in the office if you need me." She returned the hug and left Christine in her room. Christine heaved a sigh of relief. She'd have to be more careful in future. She turned back to her desk and began to finish off her homework. Her mind was whirling again. The show was in three days time; tomorrow was Monday, so that left two days to give a good performance in school and to get plenty of sleep. She glanced up at her clock, 9 o'clock. She rubbed her eyes.

"Better get some shut eye..." She mumbled to herself. She clambered into her PJ's and slid into her bed. It only took a few moments, and then sleep claimed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Il Muto

Chapter Seven – Il Muto

Christine had given 110 at school. Her grades had shot up again, and she had even invited a few friends round, just to keep Louisa happy. And Louisa was happy. The worry had all gone, and she even made a cake for Christine and her friends. It all felt rather put on to Christine though. She felt mixed up inside. Like she didn't really want to be here. Still, it continued, Christine just put up with it.

The day arrived for the big performance. The Phantom wouldn't be pleased, she knew. The managers had gone against his orders and he promised a disaster. She shivered. She dreaded to think what would happen. Then she stopped shivering, and sank into a trance. Her Angel's voice filled her mind; making her soul soar higher then an eagle could fly. She nearly stopped breathing. He eyes snapped open. Her breathing became heavy. Christine began to change, it was getting dark. She slid her necklace out of the box, and put it on. Then, she laid down and let sleep wash over her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Giry sat up. "She has come..." She whispered to herself. She dressed and began her morning rounds on the girls. And yes, Christine was there, dark curls filing her pillow. She gently shook her awake. Christine groaned at her, but woke none the less.

"Ready for the last rehearsal?" Madame Giry asked quietly. Christine nodded. Madame Giry moved on, waking each girl in turn. There was an atmosphere in the dormitory. It was hard to place. It was a mixture of nervousness and excitement. When all the girls were up, they all readied themselves and began to make their way towards the stage. Carlotta was there, fully made up. No one else was. They weren't allowed to outshine their star. She was at the height of an extravagant song. Once she was done, it was time for the ballet to practice. Then, a final run through before the performance.

The orchestra struck up and the stage filled with Meg, as a maid, and three confidents of the Countess. They began to sing their various parts, Carlotta and Christine waiting for their cue.

1st Fop:

"_They say that this youth,  
Has set my Lady's heart aflame!"_

2ndFop

"_His Lordship sure  
would die of shock!"_

3rd Fop

_"His lordship is  
A laughing stock!"_

1st Fop

"_Should he suspect her,  
God protect her!  
Shame, shame, shame!"_

All

_"This faithless Lady's  
Bound for Hades,  
Shame, shame, shame!"_

The curtains covering a large bed onstage swept back to reveal Carlotta, as the Countess, and Christine, as the Pageboy, in a 'fake' passionate embrace, partly covered by Carlotta's fan. They sprang apart and Carlotta began.

_"Serafimo! Your disguise is perfect!"_

A knock form the orchestra...

_"Why, who canna this be?"_

Piangi strode in, as the Count.

_"Gentle wife, Admit your loving husband"_

At this, he spanked Meg on the bottom, raising many a laugh for the audience.

_"My Love, I'm sent to England  
On affairs of State  
And must leave you with your new maids"_

He turned to the audience...

_"Though I would happily, take the maid with me"_

More laughter...

Onstage, Piangi walked out, and Carlotta turns again to Christine...

_"Serafimo! Away with this pretence!"_

Christine whipped away her skirts, revealing herself as a man to the audience. Carlotta continued...

_"You cannotta speak!  
But kiss me in my husband's absence..."_

Carlotta spread her fan again, and Christine and she faked a passionate kiss behind it. They separated and Carlotta sang again...

_"Poor fool! He makes me laugh!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
Ha, ha, ha ,ha ,ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
Time I try to get a better, better half!"_

Fops:

_"Poor fool! He doesn't know!  
Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!  
Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!"_

Suddenly from nowhere the Phantom's voice rang out,

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX 5 WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY!" The stage and audience fell quiet. All was still. The ballet girls twittered nervously in the wings, clutching at each other. Monsieur Reyer started the song again, and Carlotta began again...

_"Serafimo! Away with this pretence,  
You cannotta speak!  
But kiss me in my CROAK!"_

Carlotta's eyes bulged out of her head. She sniffed haughtily, then tried again...

_"Poor fool! He makes me laugh!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
Ha, ha, ha ,ha ,CROAK!"_

She stopped, croaked again and began to shriek, "Madame! I cannotta go on! I cannotta go on!"

The managers ran from their Box onto the stage. The curtains swept to a close, leaving the managers to explain the situation.

"The performance will continue in 10 minuets time..." Began Firmin. "When the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daae!" He dragged Christine roughly out from behind the curtain. The audience clapped politely. Christine blinked in the sudden light. She was shoved back behind the curtain and taken off by Madame Giry to change costumes.

"I hope the rest of tonight goes to plan. Time is of the essence!" She said tying Christine's corset. Christine said nothing. She had just spotted a blood red rose tied with a black ribbon on her dressing table. When Madame Giry had finished, she picked the rose up and hugged it.

_'He's here, my Angel...'_ she thought, excitement rising in her chest. She turned and looked to Madame Giry. She only nodded and showed her out. The noise died down and the orchestra started again. Christine looked up, and there was a swish of black. She looked harder, and whispered,

"Angel...?" The shadow stopped and turned. She let out a soft sigh. It was him. In all his black and white masked glory. He smiled down at her, his mask seeming luminous in the gloom. He swished his cape, and he was gone. Christine tore her eyes away from the spot where he had stood and shivered. The ballet girls were just finishing.

The audience suddenly erupted into screams, and Christine ran onstage to see what was going on. The chief of the flies, Joseph Buquet, was hanging in the middle of the stage, eyes goggling, and limbs limp. Christine screamed. He had been garroted. A cackle came from Box 5. The Ballet girls ran off squealing in fear. Christine ran too, but to her dressing room. There she looked into her large mirror, where the Phantom had first came to her. She sang into it,

_"Angel of Music,  
Guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory... _

_Angel of Music,  
Hide no longer,  
Come to me,  
Strange Angel... "_

Christine stopped and looked hard at the mirror, trying to see through it. She had to see her Angel. After a few minuets, his shape became visible, and he offered his hand to Christine. She took it, no doubt in her mind. He led her to his Lair, no song this time. But just the feel of his hand in hers made Christine's heartbeat race. They finally arrived and the Phantom led Christine to a seating area. He sat down, as did Christine. "

Why have you come here?" He asked, quietly.

"I don't know..." Christine said. She searched his eyes. Nothing, yet.

"Angel..." She began, but the Phantom cut her short,

"Erik" He said. Christine looked at him puzzled. "My name is Erik. Not Angel." He gazed at her; she was beautiful, even when heavily made up as the Countess. He stood up and walked to his desk. He picked up another rose, tied with a black ribbon. He handed this to Christine.

"You should return, they will be missing you…" Christine took the rose, and Erik took her back to her mirror. She went back to her room, and with one last glance back at the mirror, she left for the stage. Erik remained. He simply stood. Why had she come? Why? She shouldn't be with him, this monster in a mask. Erik raised a hand to his face, and touched his mask. He huffed, and then set off back for his Lair. Buquet had known too much, he had had to go. But now, a more exact revenge was in order.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. In Resting

Chapter Eight – In Resting

After that last adventure, which had shocked her to the core, Christine decided to go into resting. Madame Giry had also advised this. She said, after something important had happened, Futori can feel drained, and it is possible for time to shift. So, Christine had Futorated back home, and slept like a log.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine spent the next six months in resting. Her school work improved and she often had friends over to stay. But, she felt, deep down inside, this was not really home. She felt that the mysterious place of 1870's Paris was her home, where she felt truly happy. She had nothing in the modern day, no best friends to miss her, no parents to grieve if she left. Christine often dreamed about Futorating to Paris for good and leaving her other body to die here. Her mind was muddled. She longed for her Angel's voice, and to be onstage again. Still, she didn't want to hurt Louisa, she had been as close to a true friend as Christine could get. Sleep was wasted over this, many restless nights and moody days followed this sort of thought. After five and a half months of this rigmarole, Christine made up her mind. And once she did that, there was no turning back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With her mind made up, Christine set about making plans. She had to make it look like a suicide, or Louisa would be blamed. Christine took out her chemistry set from school, and looked up chemicals that could be killers. It was amazing what you could buy over the internet if needed. Louisa of course asked questions, but Christine said they were from a pen pal, or a package of e-bay. She finally managed to find one that suited her purpose, and then she set about writing a note. Christine looked blankly at the sheet of paper before her. She had no idea what to write. She'd never seen or written a suicide note before. What was she going to say? Again she looked at the paper. Slowly, she picked up a pen, and put it to paper…

_Louisa,_

_I'm sorry, I just felt that I don't belong here, and there is nothing for me. Don't cry or feel sad though, because I am in a better place. You wouldn't understand, but trust me. _

_Thank you for everything, you've given me so much. I will miss you Louisa. _

_Goodbye,_

_Christine xxx_

Christine put her pen down, her eyes filling with tears. It hurt to write such things, as if you were already dead. She shook her head, wiping the tears away with a sleeve. She wasn't dying, just moving away. She kept telling herself that over and over. Eventually, she almost believed it. It was for the better after all. Christine stood, and hid the note where Louisa wouldn't find it. All that was left then was to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After two weeks worth of waiting, it was finally time for Christine's suicide. Well more like Christine had had enough of the endless façade she had to put on every single day.

She took out her note, and her necklace. Slowly, she slid the necklace over her head, its silver coolness at the base of her neck calming her as it always did. It had been a long time since she had worn this necklace, although she had often sat and held it when she felt troubled. Christine took out the empty chemical bottle, and laid it on her bed. She then put the note beside her bed, and finally she lay down. Her eyes closed. The slow thudding of her heart seemed to rattle around in her head as she lay there. She put a hand around the mask on her necklace. And slowly, slowly, she drifted into an uneasy sleep…

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Masquerade

Chapter 9 – Masquerade

Christine opened her eyes and breathed in the heady smell of paint and stage make up. A smile flickered across her face. She was home. She dressed and left the ballet dormitories, and found Madame Giry talking to some members of the chorus. She dismissed them as soon as Christine approached. "My dear, so good to see you!" She exclaimed, giving Christine a half hug. "There is to be a Masked Ball tonight, I know you have nothing to wear, so I took the liberty of lending you a dress…" As she spoke, she walked to her chambers and took out an elegant ball gown. Christine could only gape at it. The dress in Madame Giry's hands was a pale pink, with beading and embroidery in whites and even more pink. It sported a wide, full skirt, and had delicate lace edging the sleeves. Christine looked up at Madame Giry, who had a coy smile on her face. "It's beautiful…" Christine whispered breathlessly. "It is yours. You will attend the Ball with me and Meg." Madame Giry said, in clipped tones. "Meet us here tonight, as soon as you are ready." She handed the dress to Christine, who took it and with a small curtsey Christine returned to the Ballet dormitories. She put the dress carefully into her clothes chest then she returned to the stage. No one was about, besides the cleaners, so Christine had a chance to practice her dancing. She put on a pair of Ballet shoes, and began to retrace the steps to the slave girl's dance.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as it got past six o'clock, Christine ran into the dormitories and quickly changed. She put on her make-up and tried to brush her hair into order. She hummed 'Think of Me' as she swiftly tied up her hair into a neat knot at the top of her head. A few loose curls tumbled from the knot, but that added to the overall effect. When she was done Christine gazed steadily at her reflection for some time. She daydreamed again, her princess dream, made all the more real by this wonderful dress. She could only imagine the Ball with everyone dressed like this, dancing, spinning, swirling. Christine opened her eyes and saw that a lot of time had passed. She gasped and hurried to Madame Giry's quarters, where she hastily knocked on the door. Meg opened it, and quickly a huge grin spread on her face. "Christine!" She cried, opening her arms wide, and giving Christine a warm hug. She ushered Christine inside and sat her down opposite her. "It's been a long time Christine!" Meg said, her eyes alight with excitement. "Maman said you'd gone away for a rest, a holiday. Where did you go?" She asked. Christine smiled a little. "Oh, just outside Paris…" She said shrugging. Madame Giry chose that moment to appear from another adjoining room. "Girls, let's be off. Masks ?" She said curtly.

"Yes" Meg and Christine chorused. They left the room, Meg in a white, fluffy necked dress, Madame Giry in a sleek, black oriental dress and Christine in, what she liked to call, her Princess dress. As they entered the Foyer, they raised their masks, and surveyed the room. Every colour, every size and shape dress and suit was in this room. Christine's eyes widened in wonder. She looked up and spotted Monsieur Reyer conducting a small band. They played the music, and the guests sang…

" _Masquerade! _

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade! _

_Hide your face so the world will never find you…_

_Masquerade! _

_Every face a different shade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you… _

Flash of mauve,

_Splash of puce,_

_Fool and king,_

_Ghoul and goose,_

_Green and black,_

_Queen and priest,_

_Trace of rouge,_

_Face of beast,_

_Faces!_

_Take your turn, take a ride_

_On the merry-go-round_

_In an inhuman race!_

_Eye of gold,_

_True is false,_

_Who is who?_

_Curl of lip,_

_Swirl of gown,_

_Ace of hearts,_

_Face of clown,_

_Faces!_

_Drink it in, drink it up,_

_Till you've drowned_

_In the light,_

_In the sound…_

_But who can name the face? _

Masquerade!

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds,_

_Masquerade! _

_Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you…_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you…_

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows breathing lies,_

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool any friend who ever knew you…_

_Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs, peering eyes,_

_Masquerade!_

_Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you…"_

Carlotta and Piangi, along with the managers descended the great staircase that was in the center of the Foyer. Christine winced as Carlotta began screeching some sort of song, and Piangi and the managers joined in. Meg was spellbound, so Madame Giry took this chance to whisper in Christine's ear. "You go straight back after this, otherwise, you may be trapped here." Christine bowed her head, as if in agreement. 'What if I don't want to go back?" She thought, she had wanted to say it, but a great amount of self control was used to stop herself. They also filed down the stairs, unseen eyes watching them pass by, dancing pairs twirling past them. They reached the bottom of the stairs as the music came to a crescendo.

" _Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads!_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds!_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you…"_

The music died and shrieks and gasps were heard. Christine, Meg and Madame Giry spun around; they too became included in the chorus of gasps. Erik, the Phantom of the Opera was stood, dressed in blood red robes, at the top of an adjoining staircase. He glared at everyone in the room, his fiery eyes only softening when the gazed upon Christine. Her breathing quickened. Erik descended the stairs with wooden steps, people fell over getting out of his way. He began to sing,

"_Why so silent, good Messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good Messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera…_

_Here, I bring the finished score,_

_Don Juan Triumphant!"_

So saying, he threw a heavily bound book emblazoned with the words 'Don Juan Triumphant'. Firmin gingerly stooped to pick it up, never taking his eyes off Erik. Christine took a few steps forward, entranced by Erik. "Christine! Get back!" Hissed Meg, but Christine couldn't hear her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik stood in the center of the staircase in the foyer. His dark eyes surveyed the room, taking in every detail. He was dressed in costume, as Red Death to be exact, complete with skull mask covering his deformed face. Erik's eyes rested for a moment on Christine, splendid in a gorgeous ball gown. His pulse raced, his heart burned with desire. He had thought over and over about why she had come to him the night Buquet had been hung. He still had no answer. But he longed to know why, Erik often hoped, deep inside him, he hoped it might be because she loved him. He shook such thoughts from his head, and adopted his most threatening pose. He sang, telling all he had composed an opera. Don Juan Triumphant. It was a master piece, filled with his lust and longing for Christine, and the hate that was given to him by all others. He had worked, six months solid on it, barely stopping to eat or drink. Madame Giry had come down from time to time, to coax food into him, to get him to sleep, even then, it was for a short time. He finished his announcement and looked again at Christine. She had taken a few steps forward, towards him. He looked deep into her eyes.

"_I am your Angel of Music,_

_Come to me, Angel of Music…"_

Erik offered his hand and took two steps closer to Christine, his heart thundering in his chest. Christine slowly walked towards him. "Christine, NO!" cried Madame Giry. She broke the spell Erik had weaved over Christine and she spun around. Erik snarled and picked up his trailing cloak. Then he ran to the top of the central staircase, and disappeared in a cloud of flames. Christine spun around again, gazing in horror at the spot where Erik had stood. She ran to the place, smoke still curling into the air. She wanted to go with him, to follow him. Meg and Madame Giry had followed her and they now took each of her arms and took Christine back to the dormitories. "What on earth do you think you were doing!" demanded Madame Giry once they were all inside the dormitory. Christine hung her head and said nothing. She didn't want Madame Giry to know that she planned to stay. Meg sat quietly beside Christine, looking from her mother to Christine. "It wasn't her fault Maman! He put her in a trance!" Meg said suddenly. Madame Giry looked at her. "How do you know that?" She asked her voice like ice. Meg looked down and was silent a moment before answering. "Christine's face..." She said in a tiny voice. "She was out of it…" Madame Giry's features softened. She put an arm around both Meg and Christine. "I'm sorry girls…but I don't want harm to come to either of you…" She said softly. She squeezed their shoulders. "Meg, go back to the party, I think Christine should sleep." Meg opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by a stern look from her mother. "Fine, I'll go" She said simply as she stalked out of the room. Once she'd gone, Madame Giry turned to Christine. "My dear, sleep. You must return to your time. It's too dangerous here tonight." Christine still looked down, unable to meet Madame Giry's eyes. "Mmm…" she murmured, walking to her cot and getting out her night clothes. Madame Giry bobbed a curtsey and left her. Christine took out her necklace and sat on her cot, holding it. Its coolness soothed her, as it had done so many times before. 'No turning back now…' She thought. Christine could see Louisa discovering her body and the note in her mind's eye. But Christine felt no remorse, she was truly home now. She hastily put the necklace in her clothes chest, under everything else. Christine lay back down and let sleep enfold her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. The Day After

**A/N - Sorry this Chapter has taken so long to write, I have moved house and it's taken me a while to get a new Internet connection on my new PC. I am so sorry but am glad you are still with me! **

**Anyways, here it is, please continue to review.**

Chapter 10 - The Day After

For the first time since she had discovered 1870's Paris Christine slept undisturbed and peacefully. She woke at the normal time, everyone else was just getting up too. Meg bounded over to her, already full of energy.

"Morning Christine!" She said, smiling. Christine rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

"How can you be so awake?" She asked Meg, cheerfully. Christine stood and took out her clothes. She went behind the dressing screen and Meg continued her conversation.

"The Ball fell apart after you left. Maman and the Managers did their best but people didn't want to be there. They were scared stiff" Meg said. Christine made a sound that was more of a murmur and Meg carried on,

"But today, the managers are meeting to discuss this, Don Juan thing. Monsieur Reyer played a little this morning and it was stunning." Meg trailed off, relishing in the memory. Christine smiled as she finished dressing. Of course it was a master piece, it was written by her Angel and he was a genius. Christine stepped out from behind the screen and twirled for Meg. She applauded sarcastically. Together, they went to eat their breakfast and hurried toward the stage. They were the last arriving. Madame Giry shot them a look, but then let them go on, the Managers frowned at them, then began to talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Monsieur Andre began, "We are to perform this Don Juan. Miss Daae will be playing Amnita, the Lead…"

Carlotta huffed, "Christine Daae! She doesn't 'ave 'zi voice!" Pinagi nodded at her words but Madame Giry and all the other glared at her. Monsieur Firmin blew though his nose haughtily and went on.

"We begin rehearsals immediately. Madame Giry, Monsieur Reyer, We shall leave you to your work." He and Andre inclined their heads in a half bow, and left the auditorium. Madame Giry swept into action. She banged her cane, and began ordering the Ballet Girls into line. Christine and Meg sighed in unison and Meg tightened her shoes. Christine gave Meg a slight hug then went to Monsieur Reyer's side. Soon rehearsals were well underway, and went soundly, apart from the odd moment when Carlotta had a slight fit. She was kept silent once Madame Giry had reminded her of the Phantom's words. Even Carlotta daren't question that. Then all too soon, the first rehearsals were over and Christine and Meg went to the Ballet Dormitories. It was getting later, so they both bid each other goodnight, and dressed for bed.

Christine waited till she could hear Meg and the other's snuffles. She gingerly crept out of her bed, and opened her clothes chest. She took out her silver necklace and went back to her bed. Christine laid the necklace against her throat, but didn't put it on. She closed her eye and let the silver coolness set her busy mind to rest. She stroked it absent-mindedly, thinking about her Angel's, Erik's mask and how similar they were. It was like she had been sent to find him. Her eyes snapped open. He was her mission, he was the reason she had become a Futori. She grasped the mask in her fist, and sat up.

A sudden jolt descended on Christine. She felt a lot more solid, well, more there than she had done. On her trips to Paris, it had felt as if they were dreams. Now, she felt as if she was awake, truly awake and living in Paris. She had made the transition between the worlds. She was now living permanently in 1870's Paris. She smiled in the darkness, but then she laid back down, still holding the necklace. She closed her eyes, and this time sleep came quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Madame Finds Out

Chapter 11 - Madame Finds Out

The next morning went just like the day before. Carlotta in a huff, Piangi getting his accent in his singing, and the Managers going grey before their time. Still Christine loved every moment of it. Morning rehearsals went quickly, and after Madame Giry swooped down on Christine just as they were leaving.

"My dear, a word.." she said simply. A growling feeling grew in Christine's stomach. How stupid of her! Of course she'd know about her transition. As Madame Giry lead them to her room, the feeling grew larger in Christine's stomach. Was she in trouble? She bit her lip.

They entered Madame Giry's room, and she gestured for Christine to sit. Not much had changed since Christine had last saw it, on the night of her first arrival. Only a few more pictures and clothes around the room. Christine swallowed hard as she sat down, Madame Giry's steely glare opposite.

"I am aware you have made the permanent transition between our times," Madame Giry began, fingers together, "And I must ask you why you have done this. It is very serious if you accidentally cross the times, but to do it on purpose…" She fixed Christine with her grey eyes and lent forwards. "Why, Christine?" She asked.

Christine couldn't look down no mater how much she wanted to. "I felt I didn't belong there…" She said finally. Madame Giry released her glare, "There was nothing for me, my parents dead, my friends unknown to me pretty much." Christine looked up, "There is so much more here. I have Meg, you, E.." She had nearly said Erik's name, but she had just stopped herself. She didn't think Madame Giry would know about his name. "So many more friends and so many more thing for me to do." Christine's eyes were stinging with unshed tears, "This feels like my true home…." She whispered, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Madame Giry sighed and handed Christine a white handkerchief, Christine dried her eyes and handed it back.

"My dear, there is nothing right about what you did," Madame Giry said, a little softer, "But I understand why you did that now" She patted Christine on her back and stood to leave. "But never the less, you made it look natural, oui?" Madame Giry looked expectantly at Christine, on hand on the door. Christine nodded, "Suicide…" She said softly. Madame Giry took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, what is done is done…" She said, leading Christine out of the room. They walked back to the stage, where yet more rehearsals were being held. Christine rejoined them, and they carried on till the late evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Madame Giry had made sure all were asleep, especially Christine, she took out her own Talisman. It was her cane. The last Futori in the region had brought it back from his travels and gave it to her. The cane itself was a very good talisman, no one would've thought it was one. She gently stroked the smooth mahogany surface of it, up to the elegant swirled handle. She put it down on her bed, and went behind her dressing screen to dress in something more comfortable. It was a black travelling dress, she wouldn't mind what people thought, she never did. Once she was ready, Madame Giry took hold of her cane again, and laid back on her bed. After a few moments she fell asleep.

When she woke, she was in a shadowed door way next to Mr. Levine's Jewellery Shop. She stood up, and brushed down her skirts. It was just after midnight, just as it had been in Paris. Madame Giry briskly began to walk in the direction of Christine's house, cane swinging as she walked. She came to a stop outside the door, and rapped on it with her knuckles. It took a while before she heard the clumsy stomps of a sleepy person descending the stairs. After another few moments and the scraping of a key in it's lock could be heard. Then, finally, a bleary eyed Louisa appeared at the door.

"Louisa, is it?" Madame Giry said sharply, pulling herself to he full height. Louisa peered at Madame Giry before replying.

"Yes," She said, "Can I ask who you are?" She rubbed at her eyes and yawned slightly. Madame Giry was ruffed at this, she didn't approve of yawning in public, it was very rude.

"I'm a friend," She said simply, "I am here to talk to you about Christine." Louisa looked up sharply, and all traces of her tiredness vanished.

"You know…knew, Christine?" Tears welled in her eyes as Louisa corrected herself with the past tense. Madame Giry's steely gaze softened.

"Yes," she said softly, "May I come in?" Louisa looked Madame Giry up and down. She looked out of place here, in an old fashioned black dress. Still she might work at that Jewellery shop where Christine's mask necklace came from.

"Of course," She said, opening the door more and stepping back to let Madame Giry through. Madame Giry swiftly entered the house, and sat herself down on a squishy chair in the living room. She made herself as comfortable as possible as Louisa sat opposite on an equally squishy chair.

"So, about Christine?" Said Louisa, leaning forwards eagerly.

"Firstly I must say I am awfully sorry for your loss…" Madame Giry began. Louisa nodded glumly, more tears raising in her eyes. Madame Giry continued,

"And secondly, I must reassure you she is well." Louisa stood up.

"What?" She said, she sat slowly again. "That is what she put on her note…" She whispered.

Madame Giry nodded, "She is somewhere else now, but she is fine. It is hard to comprehend, but I assure you she is still living." Madame Giry stood to leave. "Now, do not cry for her, and I must go," She walked to the door and opened it. Louisa ran after her. She grabbed Madame Giry's arm,

"Who are you?" She asked again, Madame Giry smiled.

"I am a friend," Was all she said. And at that, Louisa released her arm and watched her stroll down the road.

"Thank you…" Louisa whispered. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes before returning to bed. She slept easily for the first time since Christine had 'died', her dreams filled with memories of days with Christine.


	12. A Note from the Author

A Notice for my Dear Readers

You come across this page as you are reading this Phic. There is a blood red rose, tied with a black ribbon on the floor. You pick it up, and read the note attached to it.

_Dear Reader,_

_I will not be able to update for around two weeks now, as I am going on holiday to the South of France. I apologise, but as soon as I get back I will be writing the next chapter._

_I thank you for reading this and my Phic so far. Please continue to do so on my return._

_Your Obedient Friend, and Angel,_

_Angel xxx_


	13. Christine's Ghost?

**I'm BACK! I had a lovely time, thank you very much all those who wished me well . Now, I wrote this while I was on holiday (see I DO think of you!) and the song in this Chapter is different, but I really wanted to get as many of the songs in as possible. Anyways, that's it, keep reviewing!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 12 - Christine's ghost?

Once again, next days rehearsals went smoothly. Once again, Madame Giry summoned Christine to her rooms. The only difference was that Christine didn't feel nervous or dread. She sat herself down in her usual spot and waited for Madame Giry to speak. And, no soon as Christine had sat down, Madame Giry stood and began.

"My dear, last night I went to your Aunt," She said bluntly. Christine went numb.

"Louisa?" She said hoarsely. Madame Giry nodded.

"She seemed particularly upset. So…" She leaned on her cane. "I want you to go back."

Christine's eyes widened and the blood drained from her face.

"G-g-go back?" She whispered, throat dry, "As in permanently?"

"No, not permanently," Madame Giry said, shaking her head, "It would only be for a matter of minuets or even seconds." She took from a hidden pocket in her dress a rose, in a light shade of pink. Christine recognised it immediately. It was one of Louisa's prize rose's for one of her bushes. She took it and smiled slightly.

"She'll kill you, you know," Christine finally managed to say. Madame Giry raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Hmmm…" She murmured, before continuing, "You will arrive beside your 'grave' in your time and, as I have said, only for a matter of seconds. Even then you will look translucent, even ghostly." Madame Giry sat down, tucking her cane under her arm as she did so. Christine stroked the rose, eyes glued to it.

"Can I go tonight?" She said suddenly, without looking up. Madame Giry studied her face before replying.

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the evening after Christine's funeral. Louisa had not cried, she simply walked around in a daze, as if none of it was real. She had done since she had found her body. Now, she felt she hadn't said goodbye properly. Louisa looked up, her husband had gone to bed early. She looked about her, at all the many bunches of flowers people had brought for her and in Christine's memory. Most were red roses, Christine's favourite. Louisa picked up a bunch of them that were in a deep crimson colour and headed for the door decisively. She still wore her black dress from the funeral and she doubted very much whether she'd ever wear anything but black again. Christine had been so special to her, like the daughter she never had.

Louisa walked towards the cemetery where Christine lay. Tears rose in Louisa's eyes, she fought to control them. Slowly, she prised open the ornate gate and slowed her walk as she entered the cemetery. She began to sing, slowly and sadly as she walked.

"_You were once my one companion,  
you were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and daughter,  
then my world was shattered…_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
wishing you were somehow near.   
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here…  
_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
knowing that I never would…   
Dreaming of you won't help you to do,  
all that I dreamed you could!  
_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental…  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions,  
you were warm and gentle._

Too many days,

_Fighting my ways,  
Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
knowing we must say goodbye!  
Try to forgive, teach me to live!  
Give me the strength to cry! _

_No more memories, no more silent tears!  
No more gazing across unchanging years…  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye…"_

Louisa had arrived at the foot of Christine's grave. She laid the roses on the tombstone and knelt next to it. She bowed her head and let a single tear roll down her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was at that moment, when Christine fell asleep in 1870's Paris and arrived beside her 'grave'. She wore her Parisian nightgown and her brown curls fell about her face. She was indeed, half-see-through. When she looked through her hands, she could see the snow-strewn ground through them, yet still see them too. It was most eerie.

Christine looked around her, taking in her surroundings. She was Louisa on the floor on the other side of her 'grave'. Christine hadn't realised how much she had missed her till now.

"Louisa…" She said. Her voice echoed around, enhancing her ghostly appearance.

Louisa looked up at the sound of her name and gasped as she saw Christine. 'Can it be? Can it be Christine?' She thought **(Sorry Raoul-haters! Just HAD to put that!)**.

"Christine?" Louisa whispered, hands shaking. She took a small step forward.

How Christine wanted to give Louisa a big hug and tell her everything. But alas, Madame Giry had said she would just pass through Louisa like smoke. And Christine swore never to speak of the Futori. So, she just smiled warmly and said,

"Hello again Louisa,"

Louisa took another step forward. Was it a ghost? Or was it Christine from another place, like the grim faced stranger had said?

"Hello Christine" She croaked. She looked down at the tombstone and at the roses. She didn't really know what to say no here was her chance.

"I miss you, Christine" She said softly. "I…I just wanted to say goodbye properly…" Christine nodded, a lump in her throat.

"I miss you too…" She whispered. Louisa had tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked up at Christine.

"Goodbye Christine," She said

"Goodbye Louisa," Replied Christine. Then it was all over; to Christine Louisa and the cemetery dissolved and she was flung back onto her bed in the Ballet Dormitories. To Louisa, Christine vanished like a fog, and she walked home silently. Louisa vowed to place roses on Christine's grave every week, in her memory. She prayed she might glimpse Christine again. And at last, she slept peacefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine lay in her bed, silent tears falling and she gently cried herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N - Sorry about the rubbish goodbyes and the song…if you hate it SORRY again! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and please continue!**


	14. Don Juan Triumphant

Chapter 13 - Don Juan Triumphant

**Once again (and probably not for the last time!), sorry it took so long to write. I was locked on here for a while and I was writing other chapters for my two other phics. Anyways, it's out now, so do enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The week running up to the performance of Don Juan went quickly or Christine. Every night, she went to her 'grave'. Every night she spoke to Louisa. She only cried once after their first meeting, then, the pain eased. Christine was getting worse for wear, she was growing every larger black bags under her eyes. Madame Giry watched, and noticed until she could take no more. She sent Christine to bed early on the weekend before the production, taking the rose from her. Christine tried to protest, but she secretly welcomed the sleep.

Then all of the sudden, it was it, the night of the production. An important moment for two people. Christine and Erik. Erik was pacing his Lair, dressed as Don Juan. He had sent the costume designs, but of course kept his own. Christine was not yet his, and his heart and mind yearned for her face and voice. She would love him, learn to love him; for who he was not just for his face.

He had it all planned, he would take Piangi's place once he had sung his opening, then, it would be him singing. He would prove his love for Christine, and she would not be able to resist. A smiled played upon his lips, but he squashed it. He would not allow himself an early celebration. He would take her by force should the need arise. Madame Giry would not keep her from him any longer. Erik sat at his desk, checking his mask was firmly in place. It was, even though he had checked it a thousand times. He was ready. With one last look about his Lair, his eyes fell upon the model of the Opera Populaire. He took a lit candle and walked to the model.

"_Seal my fate tonight,_

_I hate to have to cut the fun short,_

_But the joke's wearing thin,_

_Let the audience in,_

_Let my Opera BEGIN!"_

So singing, he dropped the candle into the model, setting it alight. He watched, face unmoving, as the flames flickered and grew. Christine WOULD be his.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine herself was getting ready for her part. Dressed in a black corset and a white and gold gypsy skirt, with a blood red rose taking back the front of her brown locks. Her thoughts were a blur. She hadn't seen or heard anything from Erik, apart from orders for his Opera. Her identity as a Futori was troubling her too. What if Erik found that out? What if anyone found that out? Was she ready to sing in this Opera? All this was mixed up in her mind, whirring round over and over again. In the end, she had to go and relax in

her rooms until moments before her cue.

After what seemed like forever, she stood waiting in the wings. The curtains opened and Carlotta and the Chorus opened the Opera. Christine looked out from her spot. Women fluttered their fans and muttered to their next-door neighbour, men didn't know where to look. This opening was flames and red, signifying Don Juan in Hell. Ballet Girl acting as prostitutes and other extra's acting as paying men were dancing and the Chorus sang a song of Hellish sins and forbidden fruit. Christine looked down and took a deep breath, Piangi was now singing his intro, soon it would be her turn.

DON JUAN (PIANGI)  
"_Passarino faithful friend, _

_Once again recite the plan…"_

PASSARINO   
_"Your young guest believes I'm you- _

_I, the master, you the man…"_

DON JUAN(PIANGI)  
_"When you met, you wore my cloak,_

_She could not have seen your face._

_She believes _

_She dines with me_

_In her master's borrowed place! _

_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,_

_Stealing what in truth is mine. _

_When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine…"_

PASSARINO   
"You come home! 

I use your voice

Slam the door like crack of doom!  
_  
DON JUAN (PIANGI)_   
"_I shall say, 'Come hide with me! Where oh where? Of course my room'"_

PASSARINO   
_"Poor thing hasn't got a chance !"_

DON JUAN(PIANGI)  
_"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. _

_Conquest is assured!_

_If I do not forget myself and laugh!_

_A-hahahahaha!"_

Piangi exit's the stage via a curtain. Christine took another breath and sang her opening lines,

_"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy…_

_No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!"_

Piangi re-entered with his cloak covering his face, little did she know, Piangi was already dead behind the curtain.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Erik who now sang in Piangi's place. While Carlotta squawked her way through the opening number, Erik lay in wait in the shadows. He had to time it right, too early and Christine would know, too late and he would miss his chance. So as soon as Piangi shut the curtain after his intro, Erik swooped down on him like a bat out of Hell **(LOVE THAT SONG!), **cloak swooping behind him, Punjab Lasso in hand. It had been easy, Piangi didn't resist death. So now, Piangi was dead, and Erik entered in his place. His plan was going perfectly…

His eyes rested on Christine, she was a perfect Aminta. She was bent over, miming picking the thorns from red roses. Erik lowered his cloak and began his song…

"_You have come here,  
In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now#_

_Has been silent…_

_Silent…_

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me,_

_Dropped all defences,_

_Completely succumbed to me…_

_Now you are here with me,_

_No second thoughts _

_You've decided…_

_Decided…"_

He walked towards Christine, who had now stood up. His eyes blazed with a deep longing…

"_Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
The games we've played 'til now are at and end…"_

He walked again closer to Christine, going circling her…

_"Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend…"_

Erik suddenly leapt towards Christine, arm going around her neck, stroking her and then running his hands along her arm as he stepped away…

"_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks its door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?_

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets   
Will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?"

He finished, and waited for Christine's heavenly voice to fill the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Another waited with baited breath. Madame Giry knew from the moment Erik sang the first word it was him. What did he want now? What had become of Piangi? She didn't know. She stood where Christine had been, waiting. Something was afoot, so she wanted to be there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine stood, Piangi didn't quite sound right. A bit rough, quite like Erik. But he hadn't been seen or heard since his last letters, so she didn't even dream it was him. She sang her part, looking at Don Juan with a nervous passion…

"_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence._

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenceless and silent,   
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided   
Decided…"

Christine looked at Don Juan with a more powerful longing.

"Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun…"

She began to climb the large spiral staircase on her side of the room. Erik also did the same on his side, never taking his eyes from Christine.

_"Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?"_

She paused, reaching for Don Juan, Erik. He too paused, then they both continued. Christine still singing,  
_  
"When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last CONSUME us? "_

They were both standing opposite each other, at the top of the stairs, a bridge between them. The began to walk slowly towards each other, both singing now…

"_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed now  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return…"_

Erik's heart beat raced, Christine was now in his arms, holding his hands around her waist. Christine still thought it was Piangi who sang with her. She shut her eyes, as instructed. Erik sang now, alone, and softly into her ear…

"_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude…"_

He traced the outline of Christine's neck, and turned her towards him. Christine's eyes fluttered, opening and she withheld a gasp. She realized it was Erik who sang with her.__

"Say you want me   
With you here  
Beside you…"

They stepped apart, hands still clasped tightly.

_  
"Anywhere you go   
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of…" _

Christine didn't let him finish…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N - Ha ha ha! I'm SO ebil:K You'll just have to wait for the next bit!  
**


	15. Don Juan Triuphant Part 2

**A/N - Just to put you on…**

Chapter 14 - Will She?  


Christine knew what she must do.

Erik and her stood, so close their noses could almost touch. She freed one of her hands and laid it on the side of Erik's face she knew had been disfigured. Erik's eyes were full of a deep sadness, and longing, she returned the look also.

Christine stroked his face, and swallowed….

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N - DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! Muahahahahaha! Aren't I ebil! Letting you stew a bit more while I get my other phics up-to-date  
**


	16. No Backward Glances

**A/N - Here it is! What you have all been waiting for! I'm sorry to make you squirm, (which was GREAT BTW!) but I had to get my other two phics off the ground. Please read them after you have read this one! Thank you so much for reviewing, and please keep doing so! -hugz-**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16 - No Backward Glances

Christine finally did what she knew she had to do. It was her mission. She brought her lips onto Erik's in a passionate kiss. Erik was taken aback, but he wrapped his arms around Christine, holding her tightly. Christine's hands clasped Erik's face, holding it to hers. The embrace lasted for an eternity to the audience, but to those in the embrace, it seemed like seconds.

They broke apart, both gasping for air. Christine's eyes sparkled, her lips moist. She looked up to Erik whose eyes were filled with a joy she had never seen in him. They looked out at the audience, who was gasping. Christine's eyes were drawn to the Managers, who stood gaping like fish. They knew whom she sang with, they knew it was the Phantom who sang. Erik grabbed Christine by her waist, eyes blazing at the audience but mostly at Madame Giry. She had denied him everything he loved, not any more.

"You've past the point of no RETUUURN!" Erik sang, booming out the line. He kicked a trap door lever, causing the bridge they were on to give way. Christine opened her mouth to scream as they fell through the floor, but the sudden force whipped it away. She clutched at Erik tightly, closing her eyes. Erik held her close, her touch warming his skin and heart. She had kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Christine had kissed Erik, Madame Giry knew. She may think it was her mission, but she could die! Madame Giry had seen him kill Piangi, she was the only one who knew that so far. And she had known it was he who caused the death of many others before. Christine was in trouble.

As they plummeted through the gap, Madame Giry ran forwards, not forgetting the glare from Erik. She stared down the hole, eyes wide in shock. Meg had followed her, and a mob of others had then followed Meg too. The audience was in outrage, standing, shouting, and screaming. They had walked out, or to the stage. An angry mob of cast, crew and audience was forming around the hole. Madame Giry looked to Meg.

"I'm coming with you Maman!" Meg cried. Madame shook her head, picking up her skirts.

"No Meg NO!" She shouted over the roar. "No! You stay here!" And with that, she ran off, her hand at the level of her eyes. Meg stared after her. The Mob began to push and shove past Meg, trying to follow Madame Giry. Meg turned and shoved them back

"NO!" She shouted, "NO! Back!" The Mob stopped and with another roar, they set off to search for another place to enter The Phantom's Lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik and Christine were making their way to his Lair via their usual route. Only the mirror had been missed out. They had landed in the Lake, bang in the middle of it. Christine surged to the surface, Erik had done so just before her. The water was just deep enough to walk in without getting above the thigh, so Erik picked up Christine, and walked the rest of the way with her in his arms. Her dress was soaked and her hair hung damp about her shoulders. Erik could feel her frame through the wet cloth, he tried not to think about it too much. Christine just looked at Erik, her eyes full of love. When he looked at her, he returned the loving gaze with an intense passion that made her heart flutter. Christine became heavily aware her clothes stuck to her when he did this, so she looked around as they walked to his Lair.

They finally arrived and Erik put Christine down gently. She slid out of his arms, but hers were still around his neck. She looked deep into his eyes, and they simply stood there for a while. Erik's heart thundered in his chest, he was sure Christine could hear it.

"You must change…" He said softly, his whispery breath soft on Christine's face. She nodded.

Erik looked to his model of Christine in her white wedding dress. Christine followed his gaze, then looked back up at him. She left his arms and undressed the dummy, taking the dress into a separate part of Erik's Lair. Erik stood where he was, and watched her leave. Once she had gone, he sat at his organ, and played a soft melody he made up as he went along. It was soft and sweet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Giry had been following them, she had ran down to Christine's old room, wrenched open the mirror and only slowed to a walk as she descended the staircase that wound into the Lake.

She hurried. Christine might already be dead. She raised her hand and ran on, the looming faces and gargoyles casting dark and dingy shadows across her path. She didn't even think about what might happen. Erik might force her to tell him everything or she might tell him, even though he knew about her being a Futori. She shook the thoughts out of her head and ran on ever faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine was dressed in a splendid white outfit of Erik's design. It was tasteful, and in keeping with the current fashions. She stepped from the room and twirled as he turned to face her.

"You look beautiful," He said, stepping and kissing her lips gently. She stepped back from the embrace and smiled.

"Thank you…" She blushed then looked up again suddenly, "Erik?" She asked.

"Yes Christine?" He replied, her tone had made him a little nervous. She looked down.

"I need to tell you something…about me," She said softly. Erik wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her to a plush velvet chemise. They sat down, and Christine continued.

"You see well, there is something about me that you don't know…" She said, unable to look at Erik. He released her, and sat back.

"Like what?" He asked gently, his heart beating in his throat. She shifted uncomfortably in place.

"Like…I'm not from…"

"She's doesn't love you Erik." Came a voice. Both spun around. Madame Giry stood, a hidden staircase winding away behind her. Erik stood.

"She does, Antoinette!" Erik roared, "Don't you dare, no! Don't you dare take her from me! You have everything else but not her!" He stood, arms crossed, in front of Christine. Christine was silent, eyes wide.

Antoinette walked towards them, the only sound came from her cane, tapping the bare rock floor. She sighed heavily and sat on another velvet chair.

"You have taken her, bewitched her innocent mind. I can see that, I saw you take her the very first time, remember? She was under a spell, I know it." She spoke quite calmly, her face not showing any emotion of any sort.

"I did nothing of the sort, she came willingly" Erik said dangerously, grinding his teeth. Madame Giry sighed again and looked past Erik to Christine, who was still frozen in place.

"My dear child, come back to where you belong," She coaxed, "Surely you don't want to live your life a slave?"

Christine stood and took hold of Erik's hand. He looked down at her, but her eyes were glued to Madame Giry.

"I do love him Madame, nothing you can say would change that. And no, I am not a slave, I am willing." She replied, her voice level, but her heart beating fast. She was sure the others could hear it.

Madame nodded sagely. "I see my dear…" she said softly.

_Erik is loved…she thought I thought no one could ever love him, but that's not so…She stood again,_

"He knows Christine, about you and I." Christine gaped,

"You told me never to tell anyone, no matter how trustworthy they were!" She almost shouted, her anger rose up through her. Madame Giry was still telling her what to do, and she was ready to marry! She shook her head, sending her curls bouncing.

"I did, but Erik found me once, and I was force to tell him. And, he has kept his word." Antoinette said softly. She stroked the end of her cane as she waited for the reply.

Christine's mind was a torrent of thoughts. "So…he knows this was, my mission? And that I'm not from this time?" Erik nodded and replaced his arm around her.

"Yes, the first time you were here, Antoinette came and told me. You were sleeping and she gave you back your talisman. She said you'd be trapped here if you didn't go back." He squeezed her gently,

"It was so hard to let go…"

Christine looked up and their lips brushed against each others, moist once they had parted.

"But what of this mission?" He asked, Christine faced him, still holding his arm.

"I became a Futori for a reason. Something, someone wanted me to come here to do something that would make someone or somewhere better. And I know what my mission is now." She stopped, and looked into Erik's eyes.

"What is it Christine?" He whispered,

"To help you to love others," She said simply.


	17. Coming to Terms

**A/N - Yes I did finally update this Phic! dances Gratz to me eh? Lol And yes, Madame Giry was supposed to be almost like Raoul, trying to save Christine.**

**Anyways, thought I'd better hurry with the next chappie just for you all Enjoy!**

Chapter 17 - Coming to Terms

You know that feeling you get when someone tells you something, or does something and to you time just stops? That was what Erik was feeling. No thoughts within his head, no noise reached his ears. She really loved him, she was truly willing to spend her days with him. And indeed…she had taught him to love and respect the world. He understood now why Madame Giry had denied him so much. He understood now not all the world hated him if he did not hate the world. Erik took hold of Christine, who still stood as she had done when she had last spoken, not a inch different, nothing changed in her eyes. She loved him.

"Oh Christine…" He whispered, before encasing her lips in his, holding her tightly, seeking the passion and love in the kiss. They released each other, eyes sparkling.

"I love you Erik" Christine said. Erik placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it.

"I love you too, Christine." He said softly, pulling her closer to him. Madame Giry stood and smiled.

_Yes, her mission, her task. To teach him to love everyone, neighbours friends, those who despise him…everyone. She knew what was going to happen now. _

"We must go both of you, they will search the place and if they find you they will kill you!" Madame Giry said, stepping closer to the couple, who were gazing into each others eyes. They stepped apart and nodded.

"Yes…" Erik said, reaching for his cloak. Madame Giry turned and felt for the lever to swing the secret staircase. Erik frowned and took her hand.

"No, we go my way. Me and Christine." He walked back to where Christine stood and took hold of her hand. He gestured to the gondola and Christine smiled.

**A/N - Sorry it's a bit short, there way something I wanted to put in, but it'd be better in another chapter. Hope you like, and review!**


	18. One Last Applause

**A/N - No notes! Far too many notes for my taste (lol so sorry!) in the past chapters, I thought this time, I'll just let you get on and read it XD**

**But before I do I just want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to you all for loving this phic and keeping me alive during my slaving over my HW thank you all once more.**

Chapter 18 - One Last Applause

Christine didn't now quite what Erik had in mind, but she trusted him, so she let him help her into the gondola and gently scull them out of his Lair. She had that feeling it would be the last time they'd ever see the Lair again. With one last look back at the decadence, the mirrors, the giant organ they both left the realms of Erik's darkness forever.

Neither of them made no sound as they rode and walked in a companionable silence to Christine's room and mirror. No one was in the room, but the sounds from the large Foyer could be heard, even though it was through many corridors. Christine opened the mirror slowly, and stepped out, Erik followed suit. He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"What I am about to do, may shock you" He began, eyes bright, "But nothing will stop me. I have to do this. You've made me see this just simply cannot go on."

Christine didn't feel scared or worried. She trusted him, so he wouldn't do anything irrational.

"I cannot continue to live in darkness, living in constant danger and away from everyone else. It's not right." He turned away for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "I want you to come and live with me Christine. I want to marry you."

Christine didn't move. She smiled softly, and kissed his again, her hand against his chest. When she released him, she looked into his eyes lovingly, "Yes, I'll marry you and live with you. But you are a wanted man Erik!" She exclaimed. "How would the police not find you and capture you?"

He smiled and caressed her soft cheek. "I have over a million franks in my Lair, why do you think I asked for a monthly fee? I knew I'd be a dead man, doing what I have done. The money will pay off my deeds, my dear, and I shall be free to live with you in peace."

They both embraced tightly and took the others hand. "Ready?" Erik asked, eyes glittering with the excitement of the danger ahead. Christine nodded, hair bouncing forth over her shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utter chaos. Two small words that describe the Foyer at this moment in time. Once Erik and Christine had disappeared, uproar had ensued and people had left the Opera House. The managers had both tried and failed to calm the crowds that milled about the giant Foyer, and were now stood to one side looking severely stressed.

"God above Andre!" Said an exasperated Firmin, "I give up…the Phantom can have Christine and live under here, I shall leave tomorrow…." He sat down with an unhappy pout upon his face. Andre simply stood, not knowing quite what to do.

Then all went silent. Everyone was still. Both managers stood up, Firmin gripping Andre's shoulder tightly. Something was wrong….or right, but seemingly wrong.

The crowd parted and the Managers gasped. They thought Christine dead and in tatters, but she was here. And beside her? Why it was Erik. They both walked with slow determined steps towards the where the managers stood, the surrounding crowd staring with a mixture of awe and shock. They two finally halted, Erik bowed and Christine curtseyed politely. Andre was first to react. Once he'd over come sheer shock, he made a hash of bowing in return, making it a kind of robotic twitch. He straightened and elbowed Firmin, still frozen in place. He also made a similar twitch of a bow and Erik couldn't quite keep the smirk of his face.

"Um…um….Welcome….um, Bonjour Phantom….um.." Firmin floundered around, not knowing what to say. He couldn't welcome him to the Opera House because he lived there already! And it was _his_ opera house after all…

"Erik, Monsieur, please do call me Erik." Erik said, letting a gloved hand rest on Firmin's shoulder, "That is my name."

Andre took over from the flapping Firmin, "Yes…quite Erik, well…" he looked around grasping his hands, "Welcome" he said finally and simply. Erik nodded smiling softly.

"Thank you Messieurs that is very kind, but I have come here for one purpose and one alone **(SOOO sorry!)** and that is to announce that I am leaving." At this the on looking crowd turned and began to gossip and whisper. Erik raised a hand and was going to glare, but found Christine had taken care of that already. The crowd was silenced almost immediately. Erik continued, "Here I have money for the Police," he took a large envelope from the depths of his cloak folds and handed it to the nearest Police officer, who took it with wondering eyes.

"And here, I stand, with an apology and an allowance for you to use my Opera for future performances." Erik continued, and took Christine's hand. "Now, if you all don't mind, I should like to leave this whole blessed business!" he laughed, and Christine with him. The Managers also gave a slight titter of amusement, the crowd likewise. They parted, a straight line was made straight to the door for the two of them.

"Shall we?" Asked Christine, her eyes alight. Erik kissed her cheek gently.

"Let's" He said. And with that they set off, walking with the same determined stance as they had entered.

A dull slapping sound filled the air as they neared the door. They turned, brows furrowed. Madame Giry stood on the top of the staircase, clapping as she descended the stairs slowly without her cane. The audience turned and saw her, and slowly, slowly, one after the other, they also began to clap. Soon there was rapturous applause. Erik grinned madly, and made a elaborate bow. Christine blushed and made a deep curtsey, before waving to all. Madame Giry had by now come to them. She embraced them both before holding Erik's hands.

"Good luck Erik. You have my best wishes" She said, her eyes glistening. She turned to Christine, and took her hands in the same way. "Good luck to you too my dear," She said softly, "You were a great Futori." She added, as a tear rolled slowly down her cheek. She rejoined the crowd, and joined them in their applause once more.

The two took one last look at the whole Foyer before turning their backs on the Opera House for good. They walked out of the grand doors and into the night that embraced them as an old friend would do.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N - Soo? Review! And just let me say, **

**The Music of the Night it NEVER over!**


	19. The End?

-1**A/N - Not quite the end just yet. This is the last Chapter tear But see Author note at the end for a treat for all my lovely and super sweet reviewers!**

Chapter 19 - The End?

A few years later and the beloved couple are still happy. They married shortly after they left, a small ceremony. Meg and Madame Giry were the only ones to be invited to come, so very small really. They never returned to the Opera House, neither of them did at all. Not even to watch anything.

Occasionally, the Managers received a package, a rather thick and heavy one at that. What was it? Why one of Erik's manuscripts. They were his Opera's, his music. And in turn, they were performed by the Paris Company in full glory. On the Programmes, it simply said,

'Written and Composed by Erik'.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Still, and for many years following, the Legend of The Phantom of the Opera and the great Opera Ghost circulated the Opera Populaire and most of Paris. The Ballet Girls gossiped in their usual fashion, passing down the story of this Phantom, by every generation.

And even now, his Legend lives on.

**A/N - So? The end huh? sobs uncontrollably **

**Anyways not quite as it would seem! I'm planning on writing a prequel to this Phic, all about the good Madame Giry and her Futori experience! Keep checking back on my account "**


End file.
